Con Artist
by MFerLisa
Summary: What happens when Matt upsets the wrong person and doesn't even realize it until it's too late? Will past fates be brought up or will the future not even live to exist...
1. And so it begins

Prologue

With only the illumination of a low watt bulb, a woman sat at a desk, piecing together the parts of a letter. Broken magazines lay scattered as she wrote a letter that would forever change another's life.

Matt,

I saw you on TV yesterday and I must say I was not happy with what I saw, I don't care for how close you are to Jeff and Amy, but not to worry they WILL be taken care of. You don't realize how close I am, you don't realize how much I know of you, but you will..

Soon, soon Matt I will come and whether you like it or not I will shred everyone you care about to pieces until it is just down to you; and I assure you, I always get my revenge. You ruined my life and now I'm out to get yours, don't like it? ... deal with it, because if I can't be happy; no one can.

Now, I have a plan... but the question is, do you?

Signed,

A friend

Smiling sadistically, she closed the letter, careful of fingerprints and drove the three hour drive required to keep her identity a secret. Once she arrived, she looked for a mailbox with the flag already raised. She found one, dropping it inside before disappearing under the cover of night.


	2. The dice continue to roll

Chapter 1,   
  
Matt Hardy sat at his desk sorting through some bills that had piled up while he was on the road, it seemed to him that being home was now becoming less than a frequent visit. All the usual letter's were apparent but there was one specific one that caught his immediate attention. Staring at the black envelope he sat up further in his plush chair, interest evident on his dark features. Cautiously opening the familiar letter Matt saw a bunch of papers spill out. A look of disgust and anger appeared on his face when he saw the cut out pictures of his brother and friend fall out profusely onto the carved oak desk, none of the photos looking all that appealing with the crude drawings and red paint strewn across them.  
  
Matt then averted his attention to the typed out letter laying lazily on top of the wooden desk, the creases of where his little stalker had folded it apparent. Reaching over Matt skimmed over the usual parts, this had been going on for a few weeks now and Matt's worry began to show, for this girl was not just threatening him. True he had gotten a few of these before but no one had ever gone to this sadistic person's lengths.. No one. He then surfaced his eyes onto the signature, a friend? What kind of 'friend' would do this to him, was it a clue or just a creative way to pull his leg? He didn't have much time to ponder that thought because he was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his brother loudly entering the room and rudely snatching the letter out of his surprised brother's hands.  
  
"Jeff, knock it off, give it back" Matt pleaded getting out of his chair and trying to grab the letter back flailing his arms around, but to no avail, while also noting he hadn't told anyone of these threats. When Jeff had finally settled down enough to read the contents a gasp escaped his dry lips, dropping his arm to the side he looked up at his brother who had since found solace on the carpeted floor. Noticing he wouldn't get anything out of Matt he slowly strode over to the desk seeing the magazine clippings covering the polished wood admitting another gasp from the younger man's lips. Peeling his eyes away from the desk Jeff turned his attention to Matt who still avoided his eyes; trudging over, Jeff slowly lifted Matt's chin up shocked by seeing a frightened look in his brown depths, not a familiar look in the least, which caused a worried glance to gleam into his emerald eyes.  
  
"How Long has this been going on?" Jeff questioned the concern evident in his voice, letting go of his hold, which Matt shrugged in response, trying to hide his fear.  
"I'm not really sure, I guess... maybe two months?" Matt estimated, walking towards his office door and walking out in to the hallway, in which Jeff followed.  
"Two months? Why the hell didn't you tell me!?" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his chipped nail polished hands in to the air exasperated , in which Matt shrugged in response,  
"I didn't think it was that big of a deal... at first" Matt explained furthering his journey down the hallway and into the kitchen while Jeff followed worriedly, he couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt his brother, he was always a good person, what could he have done to anger someone so much? Arriving into the grand kitchen, he spotted Matt sipping a glass of water, staring out the window and into the star lit sky, a far away look in his gaze.  
"How serious is this woman?" Jeff asked, pulling up a chair next to Matt, who took another longing sip before answering his question,  
"I'd say serious, she called me once before, and letter's aren't the only things I get in the mail from her" Matt answered shuddering at the thought of the dead flowers arriving to his house, the spiders crawling out of the infested box. Seeing as how this didn't bring all too great of thoughts to his brother Jeff let the subject go for now, knowing it would be brought up again later, but yet he still wondered what Matt had planned on doing about this stalker, reminiscing back to that last line.  
  
Should I continue? R&R


	3. New Additions

Chapter 2,  
  
The letters had been a regular familiarity, one coming in twice every month, a package appearing once in a while, but not as often… luckily. Matt had still kept the threats to himself, only allowing himself to speak about it with Jeff, he was actually glad Jeff had gotten a hold of that letter, or else he would be a wreck right about now.  
  
Walking into the locker room Jeff spotted his brother sitting on the bench in his ring gear reading another letter, trudging over he gazed over his brother's shoulder sighing at how it read;  
  
Dear Matthew,  
  
I'm sure by now you are very agitated by the fact that I am still stalking you, but I assure I will not be 'stalking' for much longer, for you see I am closer than you think, I'm glad you told your brother, now the both of you can suffer.  
  
I'll be watching,  
Same old friend.  
  
"This is F'in ridiculous, why can't this bitch leave us alone!" Jeff exclaimed, starting to pace around the small room, anger apparent in his southern accent, while Matt sighed, he was angry nonetheless and for the past week he had learned to shrug it off; for the letters had been saying the same things for weeks and not once did he see any trace of her. "Jeff calm down, it seems she's not all that serious anymore, that's practically what ALL the letters say, just ignore them" Matt said lacing up his boots, because he had a match against Christian in a few minutes.  
  
"I guess you're right" Jeff sighed, "I just wish it would go away all together, you know?" Jeff asked, seeing his brother get up from the bench while Matt nodded, heading towards the door and walking out into gorilla position. "I know" Matt whispered to himself, before hearing his music go off and walking out onto the ramp throwing up the V1 and sliding into the ring. Hearing the familiar sound of Christian's music go off, he looked around at the crowd seeing a sign stand out and in bright red reading, "I'm closer than you think", the sign covering up the person's face. Shuddering at the thought of that being his stalker he turned his attention to the man who had since entered the ring.  
  
Starting off with a few grapple holds both men threw a couple punches back and forth, Matt looking in the direction of the sign every chance he got, but eventually noticing the person had left. Averting his attention back to Christian he finished the match with the twist of fate, covering for the three count. Walking back up the ramp he searched the crowd for the vibrant sign, seeing nothing he sighed thinking how quickly that match had gone by, "time fly's when you're when you're being threatened" Matt mumbled to himself, walking back through the curtain, wiping his forehead and immediately heading towards his locker room, expecting another letter.  
  
Turning the door knob to his locker room Matt walked into his room, plopping himself down onto the couch observing the room for anything out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing he sighed resting his head on the back of the couch and reaching out to rub his sore neck, thinking he should of concentrated more on his match tonight, but he was quickly startled out of his thoughts when he saw Amy emerge from the back of the room.  
  
"Hey Matt" Amy greeted, coming over and joining him on the couch, replacing Matt's hand with her own.  
"hey.." Matt grunted out enjoying the feel of Amy's gentle hand rubbing away the soreness his neck held, while Amy continued the action willingly.  
"Matt… um do you want to go back to my hotel room after the show? We can rent a movie and order some room service… sound good?" Amy asked hesitantly stopping her actions; she had found a new liking to her friend and was nervous to hear his response.  
Opening his eyes, Matt let out a sigh, he had had a crush on Amy for a while and he would have to be stupider than Homer J. Simpson himself to turn that offer down. Amy got nervous after waiting about a minute and still not hearing his response, twirling her red locks she turned her gaze floor, not noticing the older man nod his head.  
"I'd love to Amy.." Matt finally admitted reaching out an outstretched hand and slowly bringing her face towards his. Feeling his warm breath on her face Amy all of sudden was a jumble of nerves, feeling like she was back in middle school again, but was happy nonetheless of his answer. "Great.." Amy whispered, being so close there was no need for being too audible, smiling they each went back to watching the monitor; each anticipating for the main event to come to a closing.  
  
Watching Evolution pride among themselves at the top of the ramp, winning yet again to another run in Amy snuggled closer into Matt's warm embrace, in which he smiled down at her in return.  
  
What do you say we get going?" Matt asked, slowly sliding out beneath Amy and outstretching his legs while Amy nodded in agreement, standing as well; each grabbing their perspective bags.  
  
They both then proceeded to walk out of the arena and into the wrestler's parking lot, feeling the brisk breeze Amy tightened her loose jacket around her, while Matt spotted their car and threw the bags into the trunk carelessly, both entering the small rental car. Matt glanced over at Amy seeing her fumble around with a couple of cd's, seeing this she smiled back at him her stomach full of butterflies. Turning back he revved up the car and pulled out of the parking garage, each waving at the few fans they passed on their way out of the arena.  
  
The car ride was pretty much silent, the occasional lyrics of Eddie Vedder quietly sounding throughout the car was present but other than that they were left in a comfortable silence.  
  
Arriving at the cheap looking hotel, Matt got out of the car and grabbed their bags while Amy went inside to book a room for the night., noticing Matt had joined her in the lobby she waved him over.  
  
They both walked over to a small video collection the hotel had, none of the movies looking all that appealing,  
"Well… there's head of state, you up for a comedy?" Amy asked, lightly tracing her finger's over the choice she suggested while Matt nodded not seeing anything else that would be worth watching. Plucking the movie case off the shelf she made her way over to the head desk, renting the movie for the night and then trudging back towards Matt who had since gotten into a nearby elevator.  
  
"So… you still want room service?" Matt questioned tipping back on his heels waiting for her response in which he got a yes,  
"Good 'cause I'm starving" Matt stated, the dimples on hi cheeks giving away as Amy rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. Hearing the ding of the elevator the both walked out into the deserted hallway, eventually landing at door number 301, flinging out his key card Matt swiped at the lock a couple times before finally making it a success, aren't key cards always a pain?  
  
Matt went right to ordering room service the moment he got in, after throwing his bag onto the couch; knocking an artificial plant over in the process. While Amy followed suit, gently placing her bag by her bed glancing back and forth between the man on the phone and his tipped over bag, rolling her eyes.  
  
Ending his call Matt decided to comment on her observations… "What? You expected the one and only version one to place his things down nicely, HA" Matt gloated, Amy continuing to speak with her laughing hazel eyes.  
"Matt Hardy doesn't play gentle… he plays rough" Matt said, running over and tackling Amy down onto the bed admitting a gasp of surprise from her lips, but was quickly silenced while his mouth covered her in a hot kiss. Groaning Matt climbed off of Amy, hearing the annoying sound of someone's fist knocking on wood. While Amy laughed in response in which she received a glare from, but then heading to the door and grabbing the tray of food from the boy and quickly closing the door.  
  
"You're the one that wanted room service…" Amy stated, walking over to the tray and grabbing herself a French fry and plopping in into her mouth. Grumbling in response Matt went over to the tv and popped in the video, waiting for it to start he went on mumbling "yea, I'm gonna need a good comedy now" while Amy looked over and laughed, an idea coming to her devilish mind, "Hey grumpy" Amy called out and when Matt turned around he was met with a face full of popcorn, getting a sadistic smile on his face he charged right at her spilling the popcorn bowl over in the process. Howling with laughter they both rolled around, totally forgetting about the movie that was playing, Matt then captured her lips into another kiss, and soon after their clothes joined the popcorn on the floor.  
  
Well looks like Amy and Matt are together.. R&R! 


	4. Surprise

Thank You MoonChaser, I was beginning to think no one was reading this story and your review really meant a lot to me; so here's a chapter for you!

Chapter 3,  
  
Matt sighed happily seeing his wondrous home in front of him, it had been a while since he had gotten to spend a couple days at home and off the road. Opening his car door Matt walked out onto his paved driveway picking up his mail on the way in; plopping down on top of the sleek couch he started to sort through his bills and junk mail that had piled up over the strenuous week. Noticing there was no letter from his stalker Matt beamed, it looked as if things were finally looking up for him, this and the fact that Amy and him were very happy together over the few weeks they had gotten together.  
  
Stretching from the couch he got up and headed toward the kitchen to call Jeff and tell him that the stalker had seemingly stopped, of course walking over to the fridge and pulling out an apple while he was in there. Dialing the familiar number on the cordless phone he heard the recognizable voice of his one and only brother, "Hey Jeff… I've got some good news" Matt said, taking a rather large bite out of the green apple he held.  
"What… did you propose to Amy already?" Jeff joked, his deep laugh clearly audible over the phone while Matt rolled his eyes.  
"No.. But the stalker finally decided to leave me alone!" Matt prided, his dimples returning to his face while Jeff said Thank god, the excitement evident in his voice.  
"That's good to hear, that's one less thing for me to worry about." Jeff stated, while Matt chimed in that he only ever thought of himself, in a jokingly manner of course. "Well, that's all I wanted to say… bye" Matt said ending the call after he heard his brother echo his response.  
  
Smiling brightly Matt finished his apple, walking over and carelessly throwing the core into the trashcan near him, his eyes wandering to the glimmering gold necklace by the coffee pot.  
"Amy must have forgotten it…" Matt mumbled to himself, deciding that he was bored and he might as well pay a visit to her house and return it to her.  
  
Grabbing his car keys on the kitchen counter Matt entered his living room and opened the door, seeing the rain harshly pouring down Matt quickly ran out to his car, getting in and trying his best to dry himself off while putting the key into the ignition and driving off.  
  
Arriving at Amy's house, matt suddenly got panged feeling in his stomach as if something was wrong; grabbing his stomach he reached out for the handle on his door, exiting the car he jogged over the long path to her front door. Matt was getting more worried by the second noticing the heavy oak door was slightly ajar; slowly entering the house he let out a gasp, horrified at the sight he saw.

I apologize for the length, but I thought that was a good place to end the chapter, lol  
  
I think yo uguys will be surprised to see what Matt finds.. R&R! 


	5. What Happens Next?

You reviewers rock my world!

Chapter 4,  
  
Anger was consuming every known part of Matt as he watched Amy and some other man heavily making out; which looked to be leading into something more. He clenched his fists at his sides, his knuckles turning white with the pressure he was adding and his face flamed with a crimson red, he was shocked to say the least.  
  
Quickly walking over Matt shoved Amy off of the man and punched the stranger square in the nose, feeling somewhat satisfied by the blood pouring from the man's nose he started to angrily stomp towards the door but was halted by the quiet pleas of Amy to stop, turning around stiffly Matt shot daggers at her with his eyes and shook his head,  
"how could you.." and with that he heatedly walked out of the door, the rain pounding hard on top of him.. but this time, he just didn't care. Reaching his car he harshly jerked open the door, revving up the engine he sped off, but not before seeing Amy crying out his rear view mirror, her cries slowly being silenced as he drove further into the night. All was silent except the continuous sound of the rain thumping hard onto the roof of the car while Matt fumed about Amy, he couldn't believe she would do this to him; but he was too angry to stay and find out.  
  
Lightning streamed across the midnight sky and thunder repeatedly cracked over each passing moment, while Matt struggled to see the road through the heavily falling rain and the windshield wipers that continuously went back and forth, soft music playing throughout the car.  
  
The horrific weather and Matt's state of mind was not helping him get home, the roads were slick, but luckily very few cars were out this late. The darkness seemed to get deeper by the second and Matt's vision was frantically trying to see out of the mess of his window, but was not successful when his car started to uncontrollably swerve onto the slick road. Fighting to get his car back on the road he struggled with the steering wheel but failed at the task when he was jerked forward in his seat, feeling the impact of his car hitting the big oak tree he swerved into.  
  
Slowly reaching up to touch his head he felt a sticky substance, bringing his hand down he cursed loudly when he saw the bright red stain, still angry Matt surveyed himself for more injuries, grateful he just had the usual cuts and bruises and possibly a sprained wrist. Sighing loudly he counted to ten in his mind, trying to clear himself of his frustration and anger, feeling a bit better he reached out to open his dismantled car door but cursed when he found it was jammed, aggravating his already hurt wrist. Matt banged his head on the steering wheel, annoyed that the radio still played throughout the car, but he was startled out of his thoughts when he saw a woman about his age knocking on his window.  
  
Matt just stared at the woman before him, not knowing what he could do, but he let out a relieved sigh when he saw her walk over to her car and get a crowbar out of her trunk, while Matt thought how lucky and convenient that was for him. Walking back over the lady placed the head of the crowbar into the car handle and with all her might freed Matt of his metal death trap as he slowly emerged from the car, thanking the beautiful girl for helping him which she shrugged off saying she was just in the right place at the right time.  
Smiling Matt observed the woman before him, obviously noticing she was very pretty with her sparkling green eyes and flowing strawberry blond hair, standing at about five six with a smile anyone could love.  
  
"I'm Matt" He said, offering out his hand obviously now in a happier mood, but then his mind drifted back to the scene at Amy's house, shaking his mind from the thought, he concentrated on the beauty before him.  
  
"I'm Daniella and it's nice to meet you Matt, but are you okay" Daniella asked worriedly, reaching out and softly grazing her hand over the large cut on his forehead. While Matt nodded a yes replacing her small hand with his own. Then a comfortable silence hung thinly through the air, the rain slowly dying down into a slight drizzle every now and then, while Daniella finally got enough courage to ask the tall dark and handsome man a question she was anticipating for a while.  
  
"Hey, I know we just met and all… but, do you want to get some coffee? I know a diner that's open all night and it's not that far from here" she asked nervously, taking a piece of her soaked, stringy hair and twirling it around her well polished fingers,  
  
For a moment Matt thought back to Amy and noted that whenever he thought of her he would get angry but whenever he looked into Daniella's eyes, he was happy again. Making up his mind he answered with a sure, while she went over to her opened trunk again and pulled out a first aid kit, applying the bandages and a wrap, around his wrist, while Matt used her cell phone to call the towing company to get rid of his car, he knew he would be shopping for a new one later this week.  
  
Finishing up Matt and Daniella walked back over to her car, each fastening their seatbelt while the drove off to the diner, casual chitchat among themselves on the way over.  
  
Arriving at the diner, the first thing Matt noticed was the neon sign flashing "Bo Pla" laughing Daniella lazily swung her arm over his shoulder's laughingly explaining it was supposed to read "Bob's Place", while Matt joined in, each walking into the small restaurant and getting themselves a booth.  
  
A waitress with curly bond hair walked over and their order of two black coffees while Matt and Daniella continued to joke around with each other each enjoying one another's company.  
  
Settling down a bit, Daniella took a small sip of her coffee that had arrived moments before while Matt did the same.  
  
"So…you're a wrestler huh" She stated knowingly while Matt ginned up at her, this whole time she acted as if she didn't know who he was.  
"Yea… and yourself?" Matt asked looking into her green depths, "nothing big, I just write for a couple local magazines, doesn't pay much but.." she drifted off taking another sip of her coffee.  
"That's cool" Mat stated, squinting to see the fluorescent clock a distance away from him, shocked to see it was already nearing 5:30am, while he responded by looking out the window seeing the sun start to rise.  
  
"Geez, I should get home" Matt stated, while Daniella nodded her agreement, throwing down a five dollar bill they both got back into her car driving back to Matt's home after he gave her directions and the address.  
  
Daniella gasped at the size of the extravagant house in front of her, pulling into Matt's driveway, while Matt smiled at her reaction, no words needed to be said.  
"Well it was nice meeting you and thank you again for getting me out of my car" Matt said opening up the door and getting out, but not before handing her his phone number.  
"Call me okay?" He question while Daniella gladly took the piece of paper as they each said their goodbyes, Daniella driving off and Matt happily walking into his home.

---- --- -----  
What? were you guys expecting the stalker to have gone after Amy?.... THINK AGAIN! laughs sadistically  
  
clears throat So.. uh... what did you think? =)


	6. Did curiousity, really kill the cat?

Thanks again Moon!

Chapter 5,  
  
Three Months Later  
  
"Hey Matt" Daniella greeted her boyfriend, padding over and giving him a simple peck on the cheek, while he let out a ragged sigh, obviously tired from his match against Chris Jericho that he had just sustained. He plopped down onto the plush couch in his locker room, soon being joined by Daniella, who grabbed her laptop from the nearby table and started loudly hitting away on the keyboard, typing up her latest article. Which admitted a groan from Matt who already had a bad headache so he gently rested his head back onto the couch, trying to ignore the tapping of the keys sounding loudly throughout the room.  
  
Finally succeeding in drowning out the sounds of the keyboard, Matt closed his eyes finally relaxed; if only it wasn't for Jeff barging in loudly through the door, would he have gotten some well needed rest.  
  
Matt rolled his brown eyes grumbling, and as he sat up he lazily greeted his brother by sloppily waving his hand and calling out a hello, followed by a loud yawn. Jeff then got an amused smile on his face seeing Matt all agitated; because for the months he was dating Daniella he didn't like her one bit, the reason was unknown, he just couldn't put his finger on it, but the feeling still lingered.  
  
Jeff sighed, realizing Matt had since fallen asleep on the leather sofa after a few minutes, completely ignoring him and leaving him alone with Daniella. He trudged over behind the couch looking over her shoulder as she typed away; Jeff squinted his eyes, trying to see what she was typing, but all he could make out was this one sentence reading 'Trickery is my game and I'm always one to win it.'  
  
Daniella's eyes got wide when she sensed Jeff behind her, shutting her laptop fiercely and swiftly turning around she burned holes into the younger man before her, after seeing Matt asleep of course.  
  
"What were you doing looking over my shoulder" She spit out, the imamate glare never escaping her eyes, the eyes that were so similar to the ones before her.  
"I assumed you were writing up an article and I didn't think it was that big of a deal, seeing as how millions of people end up reading it" Jeff stated, playing off coolly of his suspicion, while Daniella hesitated before responding.  
"Well… it wasn't finished yet and I don't like people to see my rough drafts anyway" She quickly explained in an icy tone while Jeff continued on with his questions,  
"… What was your article about anyway?" Jeff asked, a smirk appearing on his face, she had no idea how much or little he had seen. Not letting her guard down she confidently answered, "it was about a new animal preserve down in Ohio" Daniella said, her eyes drifting to the dark haired man who began to stir, while Jeff nodded, his mind reeling with suspicion; Trickery and animals?.. Didn't seem logical to him, but then again Matt was supposed to be the logical one… right?  
  
He continued to ponder the thought as he watched Daniella lose her glare and gently shake Matt awake, telling him she wanted to head back to the hotel. Matt obliging as he said goodbye to Jeff, carrying his bags as well as Daniella's out of the arena, despite how sore he was.  
  
"She's a mystery alright, but is she one I'm willing to discover…" Jeff pronounced, grabbing his own bag and heading out the door, but not before taking a glance back into the room, noticing the single white envelope laying on the floor. Thinking back to Matt's threats he shook his head, proceeding to walk out the door.

Seems interestin huh? Daniella's acting like a real bitch, at least to Jeff.  
  
Feedback is very much appreciated, R&R!

By the way, I have a cold as of now so the update may come later... or maybe I won't be able to sleep tonight and update?... I dunno.


	7. The Plot Thickens

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, school's been hectic. Keep those reviews coming!

Chapter 6,  
  
"Matt…" Daniella gently chimed, walking over to his bed leaning down gently, prodding him awake with a quick kiss onto his full lips admitting a groan from him as he moved the covers away from him and yawned as he wiped the sleep out of his dark eyes, seeing as it was already 11:54. Daniella then started busily making the bed, her silky hair falling into her jade eyes as she folded the blankets and placed each pillow in it's own spot, Matt watching from a distance with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"You know, you really don't have to do that" Matt stated, walking up from behind her and encircling his strong arms around her tiny waste while Daniella turned her head smiling back at him, giving him a chaste kiss on the nose and then turning back to her previous action, a grin forming on her lips as she watched Matt from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well… someone here has to take care of this pigsty" She said laughingly, fluffing the last pillow and setting it down onto the large bed; while Matt shook his head at her not liking he insult one bit as Daniella still smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Matt said, slowly stalking over to the girl that was laughing at him, while Matt's eyes darted away from her, but then quickly turning back just in time to see the surprised look on her face when he tackled her onto the bed, a shriek escaping her lips as he started to tickle her abdomen. Still giggling as his hands still grazed her prone stomach over and over she refused to call out uncle as Matt had demanded her to do; tears starting to roll down her cheeks, followed by mascara streaming down her red face. Matt smiled brightly as he heard her gasp out uncle repeatedly as he had found her weak spot on her feet moments before. The room then went silent, all except the panting of the two people laying on the bed who struggled to catch their breath. Finally calmed down, Matt reached his arm out to the nightstand and grabbed a white tissue, handing it over to Daniella as she sat up and started to wipe her face, full of smudged makeup and tears.  
Looking down she groaned, seeing the bed once again a pile of twisted up blankets and pillows strewn across the carpeted floor.  
  
Matt stared at her, his soulful eyes still dancing with laughter as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, nibbling on her ear, knowing that it tickled as she let out yet another giggle.  
Sighing she looked down defeated,  
  
"Okay, maybe it IS useless to make the bed "she stated as Matt gave her a kiss on the cheek, rocking them both back and forth through a comfortable silence, until she got a bright idea.  
  
"Matt, what do you say you an me go over to my place for dinner?" She suggested, her green eyes meeting his brown, frowning as she watched him sigh.  
  
"I'd love to… but, Jeff and I were going to go to dad's for dinner tonight" Matt said dejectedly as le laid down onto the bed, resting his head on her shoulder., while she stroked his hair .  
  
"Wait, what if all of you came over to my place? I can give you all a home cooked meal for a change" She said, smiling down at Matt as he nodded his head.  
  
"sure, I'll just call them and tell them the plan " Matt stated picking up the phone as Daniella explained that she was going to head home to get things ready, Matt nodding as he heard his brother pick up the phone, he didn't think they would mind the change of plans.  
  
Later that Evening  
  
"Matt I don't want to be here" Jeff whined, slamming the car door behind him as Matt responded by rolling his eyes at his brother's childish behavior., as they each walked up the cobblestone path and up to the carved wood door.  
  
"Listen Jeff, just behave and act nice" Matt stated sternly, turning away from him and reaching out his hand to ring the doorbell when Jeff suddenly pulled his arm away,  
"We should be at Dad's right now, not here" Jeff continued, staring matt straight in the eye,  
"Dad will be here in about a half hour, it's basically the same thing" Matt explained, taking his arm out from his brother's grasp and ringing the doorbell as Jeff grumbled on continuously., but put on a fake smile as he saw Daniella's bright face appear in the doorway.  
  
"Come on in guys, dinner should be done by the time your dad arrives; but in the mean time make yourselves at home" She greeted brightly, as Jeff slightly pushed his way inside while Matt glared at him, but turned away as he felt her give him a light peck on the cheek, his smile returning.  
  
Matt walked into the living room and joined Jeff on the couch as they switched on channel forty three and watched heat, light chitchat among them, while Daniella was busy in the kitchen getting everything prepared.  
  
Both men laughed as they saw Steven Richards walk out in that ridiculous pink wig about twenty five minutes later into the show, but then settled down as the station went to a commercial break.  
  
"I'm going to use the bathroom" Jeff said, lifting himself up off the couch and watching as Matt nodded, his eyes staying transfixed on the television. Jeff stretched as he sought out the bathroom, but then noticed it was directly across from him. He strode over to the room and closed the door behind him. After finishing up his business Jeff padded over to the sink and turned on the tap lathering his hands and then reaching out for the soft pink towel on the rack to dry his rough hands.  
  
As he dried his hands, his eyes wandered around the small, yet elegant room; noticing the polished counter and the mosaic tiled floor; but then his eyes caught onto a magazine rack; seeing as he was going to be bored with watching TV he grabbed the a couple off the rack.  
  
Jeff started to skim the magazines, switching them in his hand as he went through them, most getting a look of dislike out of him, but his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the last one. Throwing the other magazines to the floor, still shocked he stared intently at the cover, seeing a picture of a woman with a crazed look on her face; the heading reading, "Psychotic Serial Killer on the Loose", but the shocking part was, the women looked identical, to none other than Daniella. "I-it can't be, this is after all a mockery magazine… ther-there's probably an article on bigfoot in here" Jeff stuttered to himself, trying to think of a logical reason for the similarities, but coming out empty.  
  
Getting nervous Jeff quickly stuffed all the magazines sloppily into the rack and crawled toward the door slowly opening it a crack. He gasped as he saw Daniella walking slyly behind the couch which Matt was still sitting on, oblivious to her presence. She was twirling a large knife she was holding awfully close to his back; looking as if she was about to stab him, but then Jeff let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he heard the doorbell ring and Daniella's angelic voice calling out that she would get it.  
Wiping his forehead he heaved himself off of the floor and opened the door the rest of the way, quickly running over to Matt, but not before muttering "saved by the bell" to himself.  
  
Looking up, Matt was about to ask what took him so long when Jeff placed his hand over his mouth, explaining the magazine he found and what he had just saw to his brother.  
Jeff was surprised to see a look of anger on Matt's face as he watched Matt glare immensely into his eyes, finally reaching his boiling point.  
  
"Look Jeff, I know you don't like Daniella, but that is no reason to call her a murderer, and at least think up a believable story if you are going to lie to me about her" Matt scoffed while Jeff sputtered out a few words here and there, finally getting a sentence out.  
"But Matt, don't you remember those threat letter's? I think it was her who sent them, I thi-" Jeff started but was stopped in the middle of his sentence when he felt matt's hand harshly graze his cheek, leaving a bright red mark; as Jeff lifted up his hand quickly and held his stinging cheek, hurt flashed in his emerald eyes, but it wasn't from the pain.  
  
Realizing what he had done, Matt immediately took his hand back, trying to get Jeff to talk to him but failed miserably as he saw him flee from the house, just as Daniella and his dad came in through the kitchen calling out that dinner was done. Sighing Matt took one last look at the door before trudging into the kitchen; he might of felt bad about what he had done; but he was still angry at Jeff's assumptions; Daniella wasn't like that…. Was she?

Uh-Oh, looks like there's bad weather ahead. R&R!


End file.
